Finding a way to fight
by BOOMWords
Summary: Izuku isn't any normal quirkless person, he is a Meister.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a fanfiction so sorry if any of the characters seems off.**

* * *

Izuku was 13 when he met Sally Blade. He was walking home from school when his school bullies came towards him.

"Well, well, well, what is the loser doing now?" said the kid with finger extension.

"I-I-I w-was just h-heading h-" trembled Izuku as he slowly back up against a wall as the bullies closed in.

Izuku closed his eyes as the shadows are closing in. He was waiting for the hit, but it never came.

"HEY!" yelled a young female voice.

Izuku cracked an eye open and saw a girl with jet black hair with dark brown eyes that glared at the bullies. She looked about his height and Izuku took notice of her skinny body. Mind wondering if her quirk is powerful enough to make up her lack of muscles, if it was a mental quirk. Her stance gave a big present, confidence was flowing out of her in big waves.

"You realize that he is quirkless." Scoffed one of with wings.

"Quirkless or not, he is still a person." Responded the girl.

The Black-Haired girl then pushed through the group and grabbed Izuku by the wrist. Izuku blushed at the gesture and let her drag him. The bullies attempted to attack before she turned and raise her other arm. Her forearm turned to a blade. It causes everyone to pause and take a step back. Izuku look at her quirk with curiosity. It was a strange one and Izuku can see that she could get out in many hostage situations and a powerful offensive.

The black-haired girl then continues to drag Izuku and walked to a safe distance. She stopped and turned around.

"Hi, my name is Sally Blade. You are-?" spoke Sally.

"Oh, I am Mirodria Izuku." Squeaked Izuku.

"So, what is with those guys?" asked Sally who glanced at the direction of group.

"Oh…it's nothing..." Izuku answered unsure.

"It didn't look like it was nothing to me." Responded Sally as she crossed her arms.

"They been like that for a long time…It's nothing new…" Izuku weakly spoke.

Sally look at him with sympathy and then her expression then flashed with anger for a moment. She then calmed herself.

"Why?" asked Sally

"Because I'm quirkless."

"That's no reason and they are stupid." Responded Sally.

Izuku then look at her and teared up. Sally started to panic, "Oh, sorry. Did I brought up something ba-"?

"No-it's just-I-Nobody stood up for me." Said Izuku.

Sally frowned at that and said, "And no one told the teachers?"

"The teachers don't really care that much." Responded Izuku as he started to tear up again.

Sally looked at Izuku with determination and grabbed him by the wrist. She started pulling him along.

Izuku then started to sputtered, "Wait! Where are we going?"

Sally keep looking forward and said, "We are going to a café because now you are my friend. And that is the only bonding thing I know in the moment."

Izuku started to turn a deep red, and tears started to fall. Sally turned and saw him crying.

"Hey! Don't cry, don't you have any friends?" Sally panicked.

"I don't really have friends other than Kacchan!" Wailed Izuku.

"Who?"

* * *

**I will upload soon.**

**Edit 11/14/2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

Izuku and Sally are both sitting at the Bake Café. Izuku was sitting nervously in front of his new self-proclaimed friend. He was drinking a hot cocoa, while Sally was drinking tea.

"So, how are you doing?" Asked Sally uncomfortable.

Izuku notice the subtle changed in Sally's…aura? Or character? Whatever it was, it made Sally more approachable.

Izuku pulled a smile and answered, "I am doing fine."

Sally rose an eyebrow, but she didn't pry. Sally rose her drink to her lips. Izuku notice that it was the arm that is holding turned into a blade earlier. It was a normal arm now. Izuku was wondering if she was able to make her blade with her other arm. Can she transform her entire body? Is it only a blade? Like a sword? Or can she transform into anything? Does her transformation require energy? Or-

"Yes, Yes, sort a, No, and No." Answered Sally with an amused look.

Izuku blushed as he realized that he was mumbling, again. Then Izuku realized that she answered majority of his questions.

He looked right in the eyes and said, "Wait, you are not creep out by that."

Sally looked confused for a while, before she realized what he was talking about, "Oh, you mean your mumbling?"

Izuku nodded and Sally then said, "I have an uncle who talk faster than you when he is helping any homework."

As her tone hinted annoyance towards the end. Sally continued on, "And I have a very quiet cousin who basically whispers when talking. So, you are not the worst I have to deal with."

Izuku ponders on the two people she mentions, but his enthusiasm about her quirk overtook him.

Izuku then spoked, "Wait, you can transform your entire body?"

Sally nodded and said, "Yeah, my body turns into a glaive."

Izuku asked, "Is your quirk a fusion of your parents or only one parent have the same quirk."

Sally paused a little bit before said, "Well you could say my _quirk_ comes from both of my parents. My Mom can turn into a glaive like me. My Dad can transform into a black sword. So, result is that I turn into a black bladed glaive."

Izuku responded, "Your blade was not black."

Sally sweatdrop and then recovered, "It happens when I fully transformed. So Midoriya, what can you do?"

Izuku blankly stared at her, "You know I'm quirkless."

Sally barked, "I was talking about skills!"

Izuku then blushed and said, "Well I like analyzing quirks."

Sally mumbled, "I can tell."

Izuku continued, "I record heroes in my notebook."

Sally asked, "Can I see?"

Izuku then got nervous about it but brought it out anyway. Sally when though it the notebook. Then she asked, "So, you are basically analyzing the heroes' strengths, weaknesses and different appliances for them. But you don't record for any combat abilities?"

Izuku responded, "Well, I did have an idea about certain tactics that the underground heroes do. And most of this is what I get from watching TV."

Sally said, "Well, you better start recording those now because even if their quirk is powerful doesn't mean they can't be beat by hand-hand combat. There is a time where quirks are useful, and there are times where quirks are useless in a very delicate situation."

Izuku was about to speak before pausing, "I guess I thought about that."

Sally then shrugged and said, "Well, I guess it might be because there are enough heroes to cover each other. And it doesn't help that everyone focuses on the power aspect."

Izuku couldn't really argue about that, based on with his experiences with his classmate. Powerful quirks are more valued than anything else.

Sally then took a big gulp of her tea. Izuku then took a sip of his hot cocoa. Both of them in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks and each other's company. Sally was looking through the pages again then have a confused look at her face.

Sally asked, "Who in the universe is All Might?"

Right when Sally asked the question, Izuku jumped off his seat and leaned forward, causing Sally to sit back more, "You don't know who All Might is?! What kind of childhood you live in?!"

"Ah mine." Answered Sally with a nervous tone that was leaking out.

Izuku just stared at her and then Sally rose her voice with a defensive voice and it was comical, "Hey! I don't pay attentions to celebrities that often!"

Izuku then said with a serious voice, "I am going to educate you about the greatest heroes on Earth, because, it should be common knowledge to everyone."

Then Izuku looked at his phone and saw the time, "Oh, I better go home before my mother worries too much."

Izuku started to get up and run out the door. He paused when Sally yelled, "See you tomorrow!"

Izuku gave her a sunshine smile, "Yea, same time tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then Sally heard the café employer said, "Yes! More frequent customers! Ow-"

Sally turned to see the male employer being smacked by his female co-worker, "Don't ruined the moment!"

* * *

**I hope I am not butchering any characterization.**

**Edit 11/14/2019**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a hard time with Inko because the show doesn't give me much to work with. I ended up theorizing with one of my friends about her parenting. My friend said that Inko will support Izuku if he shows enough determination for any interest he has. So in my head, at some point she was trying to get Izuku to give up the Pro-hero dream! Which is why, in the show, that she feels so guilty about not supporting her son. Or I could be completely wrong! Any way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Izuku was walking home, he was vibrating with happiness. He final have a friend other than Kacchan! Though Izuku did notice her use of quirk is different, he guessed that it was harder for Sally to move around in her full glaive form. He did know that every quirk has its drawbacks and that must be Sally's. He might ask to see her full form tomorrow.

Once Izuku got home, his mother was fretting over him.

"Izuku! You have to tell if their a villian's attack! You are 3 hours late!"

"Mom! Don't worry I made a friend today." Reassured Izuku, trying to calm his mother.

Inko paused her fretting, realizing what her son said. She knew that Izuku probable didn't have any friends. After finding out that her son is quirkless, all playdates with his friends lessen: to the point that they stopped. Inko was wondering whether or not her poor son's friend knows that he is qurikless.

"Does your friend know?"

Izuku said, "Yes, she does."

Inko took note of Izuku's new friend being a girl as she started to tear up. Izuku ended up trying to calm his mother. After about 30 minutes worth of Inko crying, Inko went to start dinner. While Izuku talked about his friend.

"Her quirk is cool, apparently she can turn her whole body to a weapon. I didn't get all the specifics but still! And what person never heard about All Might! Does that mean she doesn't know the other heroes either? She does bring a new aspect to my note-" Rambled Izuku

Inko listen to her poor son as continued, while she thought how the world grant Izuku a speck of good luck. She couldn't help an ache in the back of her mind, like she did something wrong. But she shakes those thoughts away. Inko hoped that this friend might get Izuku to change his mind about being a hero.

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for taking so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a chapter on Bakugo!**

* * *

Izuku spend the next day in school with high hopes. And everyone noticed the happy glow that was emitting from the resident quirkless. And one Katsuki Bakugo notice this change in mood and he didn't like it. Katsuki notice that some of the bullies avoid Izuku Midoriya. He didn't understand why, because Izuku is quirkless and he doesn't have a great defense. It was until he overheard his 'followers' started talking about some girl from another school.

"She was so scary, especially since she turned her arm into a blade. The girl grabbed Deku and took off." Said the long-figure guy.

"I know- apartably she didn't care that Deku is quirkless-" Said the winged boy.

Bakugo was fuming, normally himself and the extras would go after Deku. Bakugo was wondering who is this girl and if it is just the one-time thing. But based on Izuku's reaction, it was most likely she became friends with the quirkless Deku. It didn't matter, she would stay friends with him forever. But he had to make sure…

* * *

Bakugo decided to follow Deku to the Bake Café. And there is the skinny Jet-black haired girl, she seems to have the same starry-eyed look that Deku had, before they found out that Deku was quirkless. Looking at Deku, he had those same eyes, Bakugo felt an ache. The ache he had a long time, and Bakugo pushed it down.

Deku and the black-haired girl walked inside, and Bakugo followed them in. He went to an exclusive corner of the Café. And Deku was chatting and mumbling, and the girl didn't seem to mind it at all! In fact, she was talking a little quicker in response.

"Man, that is a lot of heroes. Why do they have rankings again?" Asked Sally.

"So, people know who the better hero is!" Answered Izuku.

Sally then nodded and looked at some of the heroes and responded, "There isn't a lot of teams you have there."

Izuku chuckled sheesply, "It's harder to find good footage of them fighting and I could never get close enough to observe their powers."Sally shrugged and said, "There are not many hero teams. I think it is because everyone is too busy fighting for rankings."

Bakugo was continued watching as he watched Deku have cards in his hands on the top 30 heroes that are listed in the rankings. He deadpanned at the two, because Deku have a serious look on his face. While the girl had a confused look as she looked at the cards. It looked like Deku is a tutor on superheroes.

"So, what high school you plan on going?" Asked the Girl.

"I wanted to go to U.A. but they haven't accepted the quirkless yet. It still up for debate." Answered Deku.

"The school that is really hard to get to, what course are you planning?" questioned the black-haired girl.

Izuku started to be uncomfortable as he meekly answered "The Hero Course…"

There was a giant pause between the two. Until the girl have a starry-eyed look and spoke, "Whoa! You will be the first quirkless hero! That's amazing!"

Bakugo tuned them out after the girl said her opinion. He knew that she really did believe in the quirkless Deku in achieving his goals. That ache came back, then soon terror filled up in him. He didn't really know why he feel these emotions. All he knew that he need to make sure that this girl stay away from Izuku.

* * *

**I am slowing writing this story, so bare with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am writing story, slowly but surely.**

* * *

Before Izuku and Sally left Bake Café, Bakugo went to his house to plan.

Izuku chattered, "-the crime rate of Musutafu district went up high because there is someone with a monster quirk killing people and turning them into red-"

Sally nodded along, until she heard something and turn her head to look. She saw a shadow that was barely humanoid. _A Kishin?_ _Or is it a normal person with a monster quirk?_ Sally thought as she scooted towards Izuku, eyes becoming wary.

Izuku noticed how tension started to crawl onto Sally's shoulders. How she moved closer to him and the wariness of her eyes as they scan the terrain. He ceased his chatter and started shrink a little, his gaze started to take in information of the environment.

Izuku spoke softly. "Is there a villain?"

Sally answered just as soft. "Maybe, but try to act natural and let's get out of here!"

They both heard a screech and tensed. They looked at each other and behind them. They glanced at each other and had a mental agreement: run. Sally and Izuku started to run away from the sound that sounded like a monster from a horror movie.

A shadow zoomed in front of them, causing Sally and Izuku to stop in their tracks. The shadow was revealed as a humanoid monster with blood dripping from its mouth and claws. It had a crazed look in its eyes, as it stared into Sally and Izuku's souls. The monster licked its lips as it started to crawl towards its prey.

Sally and Izuku slowly backed up. Sally looked at the monster, only one thought going through her head: _Kishin…_

Izuku grabbed Sally's arm as he looked for exit points to run to. Then the monster-or Kishin-leaped towards them. Sally's turned her not-held arm to a blade and slashed at the monster's face as Izuku pulled her away. They both ran into a store, hiding behind the counter with the clerk, who saw the whole thing.

"Yes, there's a villain and there are two kids with me," the clerk said as he called the emergency number.

Sally turned towards Izuku and said, "Whelp, looks like this is a sign that we are going to attract danger together."

Izuku stared at her, "Please don't say that… My mother wouldn't be able to handle the heart attacks."

Sally gave him a nervous grin as the monster roared out, which it sounded like a pained cry. Curious, Sally slowly crawled towards the window and took a peaked at the window. Izuku panicked and tried to grab Sally to get her to the safety of the counter, the clerk panicking as well.

"Sally what are you _doing?!_" Izuku loudly whispered as he grabbed her arm. "You are going to get us _killed!"_

Sally looked back at Izuku, "I'm curious, and the ki-thing is roaring in pain. In other words, I want to see if this thing has a weakness.

Izuku and the clerk looked at Sally like she was insane. Sally looked back with the scientist twinkle. Izuku then peeked through the window and went starry-eyed when he saw some heroes: Ingenium, Present Mic, and Midnight. When the clerk saw Midnight, he blushed and covered the children's eyes.

The monster screeched and ran off with the heroes trailing after it. Sally, Izuku, and the clerk slowly came out of the store. Other people were coming out of the buildings and look at the direction that the monster took.

"Well, that was an interesting day to spent with a friend," Sally said after a moment of long awkward silence.

Izuku started talking extremely fast. "WOAH! That's was Ingenium-"

Sally sweat-dropped as Izuku started to describe the heroes and grabbed his notebook out. The clerk looked at the children and thought, _These two are freaks_. Sally was looking over Izuku's shoulders and make comments about the heroes as he wrote them.

* * *

**The troublesome duo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while. Things are crazy at my home, so I haven't got to this until recently. ...So...Enjoy!**

* * *

Sally and Izuku part ways after analyzing the heroes. Once Sally makes it home, she was waiting for her parents to make it home. Sitting on the dinner table, she was focusing on her homework, taking her mind off the Kishin attack. But it didn't last for long as she finish her work.

The sound of the door opening caught Sally's attention. There is a tall man that look in his thirties: black hair, blue eyes, and a tired expression. And a woman that is a head shorter than the man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The woman's movements are slow as she took off her jacket. She has heavy eyes, matching the man's expression. They both started to move towards the dining room.

Sally took a big breath as she thought, Here it comes. She looked at her parents, knowing they had a hard day.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Spoke Sally softy which caught the attention of her parents. "Today, I made a friend…"

Sally's mother then smiled and spoke, "That good for you Honey! Who is it?"

Sally sweat-dropped as she can slowly hear the war drums in her head, "Well, it's a boy and his name- "

"WHAT! NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO START ANYONE UNTIL YOU ARE 30- NO WAIT- UNTIL MARRIGE!" Ranted Sally's father as he grabbed out his phone as he typed into it quickly.

"NO! WAIT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sally as she waved her arms to tried to deny her father's assumption.

"He is still a boy." Stated her father as he had a determined look on his face like he going to save the world.

Sally's mother looked at her husband, "John, let our daughter have a chance to explain."

Sally sighed, "I happened to be his only friend and…weranintoaKishin."

"…What." Spoked John as he stared at his daughter.

While the mother started to fret over her child, "Are you okay? Is anything hurting?"

Sally cringed, "I'm not hurt, but I may have turned my arm into my blade…with my friend with me."

There was an awkward pause with the small family. Sally nervous look around room, not meeting her parent's eyes.

John then said, "Sally, you know how dangerous it is for you to use your weapons abilities."

Sally nodded, "I know Dad, but it was so close to us-"

John raised his hand to signal his daughter to stop, "You know this place is not like home. These people have powers that are not like ours. You could've got in a lot of trouble for even using a part of your weapon form. And now your friend is in danger."

Sally's mother then said, "Honey, you don't even have a Meister. And now that Kishin knows that there is another weapon around and it probably thinks that your friend is a Meister."

Sally look at her parents eyes and see the worry in them. She felt really horrible and didn't know what to do.

Sally's mother hugged her child, "Sweetie, I know you are trying not to get into trouble, but now things have changed. For now, I want you keep your phone on at all times and text me where you are going. It would be easier on your father and I."

Sally nodded and went upstairs to her room. Sally's mother turned to her husband, "John, what are we going to do. We can't find anyone that can handle Sally's weapons form."

John hugged his wife, "Don't worry Mary. We will find someone; it's just going to take time."

And then John whipped out his phone and is aggressively texting into it. Mary gave her husband a deadpanned and tried expression.

"You are not texting your brothers again because you daughter met a boy she is friends with."

John freeze, "No…"


End file.
